


Nassau is...

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Eleanor and All Her Relationships, Eleanor and Nassau, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Нассау похож на женщину.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды Library of Adventures. Беты Jack Stapleton и olya11.

Вернувшись в Нассау из Англии (она чудом избежала петли, но её неприятности не закончились), Элеанор с горечью думает, что Нассау похож на шлюху, которая с готовностью раздвигает ноги перед тем, у кого больше власти и денег. Во всем городе не нашлось человека, который был бы рад её видеть, кто подошел бы к ней и сказал: «Мисс Гатри, вас здесь не хватало, хорошо, что вы вернулись». Таковы все проститутки — сегодня у тебя есть деньги, и они готовы исполнять все твои желания, а завтра у них новый клиент. В шлюхах Элеанор разбирается не понаслышке — она достаточно часто бывала в борделе у миссис Маплтон. Та указала ей разумный путь, посоветовав, что делать одинокой девушке на острове, где приличные мужчины — такая же редкость, как здоровые зубы. Правда, со временем Элеанор стала приходить только ради Макс, и это оказалось её — нет, их общей с Макс — ошибкой.

Шлюх нельзя подпускать к себе слишком близко. Им нельзя доверять. Не стоит слушать их сладкие речи и обещания, которые они тебе дают. Потому что в итоге, после всех бурных ночей, проведенных вместе (и денег, заплаченных за плотские удовольствия без обязательств), они такие же люди, как все остальные, и хотят тех же вещей. Исполнения собственных желаний. Счастливого будущего. Любви. И это хуже всего.

***

Когда-то Макс была одной из многочисленных проституток в Нассау, а теперь она королева города. Некоронованная — но разве могла даже на это рассчитывать много лет назад незаконнорожденная дочь плантатора от чернокожей рабыни? Она владеет долей во всех крупных предприятиях города, она и есть Нассау в определенном смысле, — и её трон стоит на зыбучем песке, который может поглотить всё ею достигнутое в любой момент.

Макс не проститутка больше, но прежняя работа многому её научила. Дай людям то, что они хотят, доставляй им удовольствие так, как они хотят (людей, у которых нет запретных желаний, не существует), всегда взыскивай плату — и не забывай о других потенциальных клиентах. Мужчины (а также женщины) приходят и уходят — та выгода, которую они тебе приносят, остается. Это работало с её многочисленными клиентами в борделе (кроме Элеанор, но та преподала дурочке Макс хороший урок), работало с Джеком и Энн (дорогая Энн, удачи ей), работало с квартирмейстером Джека, Фезерстоуном, когда она старательно инструктировала Иделль, как понадежней его окрутить. Вудс Роджерс, новый губернатор Нассау, едва ли имеет шанс стать исключением из правил.

***

Лагерь Тича на берегу залива Окракок — веселое место, но Чарльза Вейна оно тяготит, как и необходимость быть для Тича сыном: тот хочет чего-то, что Вейн не может ему дать, а не выполнять обещания (и лгать) Чарльз ненавидит. Он солгал Тичу, что его больше не интересует Нассау, и продолжает делать вид, будто новости оттуда ему безразличны. Точно так же он притворился, что ему безразлична Элеанор, но эта женщина въелась в его кости, как рабское клеймо в кожу. Вейн старается выполнять свою часть сделки и упорно гонит мысль, что Тич не выполнил свою, не помог ему отстоять Нассау. В конце концов, не вина Тича, что мужчины Нассау оказались трусами, готовыми за деньги и иллюзию комфорта продаться кому угодно.

Возможно, поэтому Вейн думает о женщинах. Об одной женщине, которая всегда ассоциировалась у него с Нассау. Последний раз он видел её в подзорную трубу на палубе английского корабля, в нежно-голубом платье, так не похожем на её прежние наряды. Элеанор Гатри заключила сделку с англичанами ради спасения своей шкуры — и не забыла потребовать плату в виде его головы. Он почти польщен: десять тысяч фунтов — большая сумма.

По ночам Вейну снится Элеанор, какой она была раньше (в прежнем Нассау, в дни, когда они еще любили друг друга — или ему только так казалось?), и при пробуждении приходится напоминать себе, что к прошлому нет возврата.

***

Иделль никогда не хотела быть значимой персоной. Ей и в голову такое не приходит — она лишь еще одна шлюха, каких полно в Нассау, пожалуй, более везучая, чем большинство из них. У неё есть дружеское расположение Макс, ставшей в городе важной птицей, и есть мужчина, который готов сделать её честной женщиной (за это, безусловно, стоит сказать Макс спасибо). Фезерстоун смешной, толстый и совсем не красавец, и иногда этот дурень её откровенно бесит, но она видала и похуже, её Огастес — хороший парень, на самом деле. Мало кому из девочек везет встретить кого-то на своей работе. Может, когда-нибудь у неё будет собственный дом, Иделль нравится эта мысль. Она даже иногда прикидывает, какие там можно было бы повесить занавески.

Когда Фезерстоун просит её шпионить за Макс, его предложение кажется сомнительной затеей. Но Макс нынче взлетела очень высоко и уже не так часто смотрит в сторону старых друзей (Иделль еще не может забыть ту историю с чокнутой Бонни и бедняжкой Шарлоттой), а мысли о собственном доме и занавесках уже прочно засели в её голове. И если Рэкхема отдали испанцам, то её Огастес может оказаться следующим как квартирмейстер Джека. Он прав, они должны позаботиться о себе сами, нельзя позволить новому губернатору дурачить себя.

***

Макс, эта смазливая мулаточка (так сразу и не скажешь, что одна из пиратских главарей острова), говорит Вудсу Роджерсу, что она и есть Нассау, и он не возражает. В этом есть резон — она достаточно богата, чтобы контролировать многое в городе, а значит, полезный союзник. Но вера в её слова держится лишь немногим дольше, чем радость от «внезапной инвестиции», как Макс называет взятку за место в совете. Деньги приходится отдать испанцам, а ситуация ускользает из-под контроля.

Нассау под английским правлением с виду почти можно принять за обычную колонию — разве что слишком много вооруженных людей на улицах, слишком мало семей с детьми, а женщины сплошь и рядом вульгарны и неподобающе разряжены. Но «честные горожане», которые ходят по улицам Нассау, — вчерашние пираты, а у этой братии принято самим выбирать, кому подчиняться: не стоит забывать, что пиратских капитанов назначают и смещают голосованием.

Элеанор Гатри, если не приглядываться, легко принять за обычную англичанку. Она носит наряды, какие можно увидеть на женщинах в Лондоне и Бристоле, а её ангельское личико, пожалуй, могло бы обмануть того, кто не читал её дело, все эти бессчетные страницы, повествующие о преступлениях, о дочери Ричарда Гатри, управлявшей семейным бизнесом на полном пиратов и шлюх острове. Сейчас Элеанор старается вести себя, как подобает приличной даме. Последнее означает в основном, что она больше не вставляет в свою речь ругательства. Но Элеанор выдает местный выговор, циничный ум и жесткий взгляд (такой здесь можно увидеть у многих бывших пиратов) в те моменты, когда она думает, что Роджерс на неё не смотрит. И приличные англичанки, безусловно, не выказывают первыми интереса к мужчинам в настолько откровенной форме. Было бы лицемерием утверждать, будто он что-то имеет против, но лучше б она не давала обещаний, в которые так хочется поверить. 

Элеанор Гатри и Нассау пугающе похожи друг на друга, и иногда Роджерс спрашивает себя, считал ли так же и Чарльз Вейн.


End file.
